


neat little domestic life

by shipwrecks



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Rule 63, domesticity is gross but also pretty sexy, happy valentine's day, more shenanigans for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She adjusts the glasses perched on her head before they fall off, only used for reading, as she spies Grantaire coming into the living room. She's holding two drinks, though they're both silently aware it's all too likely she will end up drinking them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neat little domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> genderswap all the pairings? genderswap all the pairings!

She adjusts the glasses perched on her head before they fall off, only used for reading, as she spies Grantaire coming into the living room. She's holding two drinks, though they're both silently aware it's all too likely she will end up drinking them both.

She places them, the glasses, on the table next to the book she was reading. They're both abandoned for now.

"Can't you have any normal interests?" Grantaire asks as she takes a loud sip from one of the cups. Enjolras frowns slightly, at her manners and the question.

"You know, not thousand page books on obscure French revolutions deemed light reading?" she elaborates.

Enjolras goes to answer, though isn't quite sure what to say, but Grantaire comes in again.

"No, no, by all means, keep up what you're doing. I wouldn't want to get in the way. Just ignore me," though she says the last sentence with particularly stretched out syllables and Enjolras knows if she does actually go back to her reading, she will pay.

But she tries to. She was in a very engaging part of the book. Unfortunately, Grantaire does not care that the book is engaging. No one is as engaging as her, according to her.

When Enjolras glances up at her again, she's not wearing a shirt anymore. By some miracle, Enjolras apparently looks like this does not faze her. This makes Grantaire very upset.

So she stretches her long legs across the couch and they sit on Enjolras' thighs, underneath the book. Enjolras distinctly continues to ignore her.

Until her foot starts moving in a rhythm. A rhythm she recognizes. And she looks over, and Grantaire's hand is in her underwear, of course she's not wearing pants, and she's definitely touching herself.

"Couldn't help myself," she shrugs, as if this is innocent, "you looked so good, just sitting there reading. Did you know you breathe heavier when you get really into a book?"

"No," Enjolras answers honestly, but she doesn't hear her. She throws her head back and makes this sound that shoots straight between Enjolras' legs. She hates that Grantaire does that to her, like she can become so unfocused on anything, and everything, because of a noise but. That noise.

"You wanna touch me, don't you? You can. I'll be your revolution today."

She says it with an air of joke, but she sees the flash of a look on Enjolras' face.

"Oh my god," and her hand slows just slightly, "you're actually turned on by that, aren't you?"

She smiles wicked because she rarely asks a question she doesn't already know the answer to. And this answer should be embarrassing, is embarrassing, but the wickedness softens instantly.

"C'mere," and Enjolras doesn't need to be told a third time. Not when she looks like that, stretched out long, back arching just a little bit even in anticipation. She crawls up between her legs, bats her hand out of her panties, and deftly gets them off.

There is a sharp intake of breath from Grantaire, because she is always so surprised at how forceful Enjolras is when it comes to sex, even though it happens every time.

She swoops down immediately and her mouth finds Grantaire's clit because she is already wet and she's not wasting time. Grantaire pushes herself forward as she moans, trying to get closer to her mouth, to her. And she puts in two fingers because she is just so cruel, and Grantaire has to bite her bottom lip to pull back an especially creative set of curse words. She thinks she might draw blood. She doesn't care.

When Enjolras does something clever with her mouth that Grantaire can never quite figure out and she comes, there's a slew of "fuck shit fuck fuck" which is not her best work, but her brain has mildly short-circuited so she forgives herself, and she grabs onto anything she can as she thinks she might slip off the couch, and maybe into another dimension.

She finds out later it's Enjolras' favorite red blanket.


End file.
